Nail Polish
by maddiej93
Summary: “NO!” “YES!” SPLAT, SHATTER “OLIVER!” Miley screeched. And they were both thinking, thank god for nail polish. Moliver fluff Rated T for perverted conversation. Please R&R! D


**

* * *

**

Hey guys

**Another Miley/Oliver oneshot**

**Rated T for perverted conversation **

**Enjoy**

* * *

_**Nail Polish**_

* * *

Oliver sat in one of the deeply cushioned eggchairs in Miley's Hannah closet.

"Miley, will you stop painting your nails so we can actually do something productive?"

Miley shot Oliver a glance, balancing a bottle of sparkly black nail polish on one knee and her right hand resting on the other as she painted her long, freshly filed fingernails.

"No. And since when do you want to do something productive?"

"Since my best friend's hot." Oliver blurted out.

Miley raised her eyebrows and looked up for a second time.

"Oliver, I swear boy." Her brow furrowed and she added, "Do you really think I'm hot?"

"Erm…" Oliver squirmed in his chair uncomfortably, "I meant Lilly…"

"You think Lilly's hot?" Miley asked, her voice sounding if on the verge of laughing.

"Erm… well no…"

"Who then? Rico? Jackson?"

Oliver groaned. Since when had being in love with Miley turned on him? Oh yeah, since forever.

"No." Oliver said, getting up. "Now can we PLEASE go to the beach or the mall or SOMETHING?"

"The mall? Boy, you must be desperate."

"Well yeah. Anything to get away from nail polish fumes."

"Well, let's see. I have to finish this hand and then add two more coats of black on the other hand and one more on this hand then 

add a clear topcoat and then wait for them to dry and then I'll be done."

"Mi-ley!" Oliver said, annoyed. "Just get up, and no harm shall be made."

"Shall? Since when are you a character from a Shakespeare play?"

"Since I had to be Romeo in Romeo and Juliet."

Miley rolled her eyes. "That was in eighth grade."

"Yeah, so?" Oliver said.

"That was two years ago."

"Yeah, so? Now give me the nailpolish," Miley quickly closed her hand around the bottle, "and you won't get hurt."

"No." Miley shook her head feverishly.

"Give me the bottle." Oliver rose from his chair and walked threateningly towards her. Miley seemed to shrink back, still clutching the bottle in her hand.

"No… move back! Or… I'll… I'll stab you with my nail polish brush!" She said, holding the cap with the bristles sticking out at Oliver.

"Oooh, I'm so scared." Oliver said sarcastically.

He advanced further on Miley and soon was face to face with her.

"Give me the bottle," He said, enclosing his hands around her fist.

"NO!" Miley said, pulling her hand back.

"Yes!" Oliver said, pulling it more towards him.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

SPLAT, SHATTER

"OLIVER!!" Miley screeched.

Oliver looked up at Miley from his place on the floor and saw her covered in black nail polish. The now empty bottle was in his hand.

"Oh woops…" Oliver said in apology.

Miley narrowed her eyes, and stood from her chair.

She had black nail polish splattered on her shirt, pants, face, and arms.

She advanced toward the still-sitting-on-the-floor-Oliver, who scooted back as quickly as he could.

"Erm… at least it didn't get on your face!" he said nervously.

Miley raised an eyebrow. "Well, it DID completely ruin my clothes… you deserve punishment."

Oliver continued scooting back until he was against the ridge of the circulating clothesracks.

"Stand up." Miley said.

Oliver stood.

Miley grabbed his shirt.

Oliver gulped.

Oliver's eyes bulged as he had perverted thoughts.

"You get to buy me new clothes."

"Do I get to watch you put them on?" Oliver's voice said. His eyes quickly widened and he bit his lip.

"Excuse me?"

"Do I get to watch you put them on?" He repeated. He mentally slapped himself.

"You're a donut." Miley said in her 'man voice'.

"Thanks and your sexy." Oliver said in return.

Miley released his shirt.

"What?" Oliver tried, his throat so dry he could barely form words. His heart beat to 

the rhythm of dancers from America's Best Dance Crew that was playing in Miley's room.

"Oliver…" Miley said.

"Huh?"

"Did you close the closet doors?

"Huh?" He repeated.

"Are you dumb, boy?"

"No…"

"Well apparently you are. You locked us in the closet."

"Oh… oops." Oliver said, his mind still on other things.

"Great." She said as she looked at her cellphone, "No reception."

"So… just yell for your dad or Jackson to open them for you."

"Daddy's at a Hannah meeting and Jackson's at work or on a date." Miley said, sinking to the floor.

"Well… we could play a game." Oliver suggested.

"Like what? I don't have games in here, it's a clothes closet, not a games closet."

"Hide and seek?"

"Are you serious?" Miley asked.

"No…" Oliver said.

"We could play dress up!" Oliver's eyes bulged. "Wait… can't."

"Why not?" Oliver wanted to know.

"Because you're a guy…" Miley said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Oh. So?"

Miley groaned.

"Oh." Oliver said, not sure what to say.

"OOOH! TRUTH and DARE!"

"Isn't that truth OR dare?" Oliver wanted to know.

"No. This is my version. Okay Oliver. Truth: who was your first crush?"

"Hannah Montana…"

"That was a bad one I guess… now let's see… dare: I dare you to kiss a manikin." She said, pointing a hand at a Hannah manikin. "Now you can get your dream kiss!" Miley said, clapping her hands.

"Fine." Oliver quickly pecked the manikin. "It's a bit different when they don't kiss back…"

"Your turn!"

"Okay… truth: who was your first kiss?"

"Well, his name was Jason. He was my first boyfriend and after a couple months he broke up with me for another girl…"

"Why would he do that to you? Wait, don't answer that. Dare: I dare you to…" Oliver rubbed his chin and decided on the most outlandish thing he could think of, "kiss me."

Miley's eyes grew wide. She leaned in and began to kiss him.

Oliver let out an involuntary moan and Miley quickly pulled away, and looked down.

Oliver tilted her chin up. "I have a truth I have to share. I love you."

Miley's eyes shot up and locked with his.

"I love you too…" She whispered.

Oliver leaned in to kiss her a second time.

And the second time, Miley happily obliged.

Soon, they were having a heated make out session.

Then… "Miles, I'm home why are you in the clos… WHOA!"

Miley and Oliver quickly pulled apart and saw Jackson standing there.

Miley bit her lip and looked at Oliver, who looked at Jackson, afraid what he would say, and Jackson just stared back, thinking of the scene he walked into.

"Okay… finally… but Oken, don't go further than what you're going now."

"Erm… right." Oliver said, looking down, the quickly grabbing a pillow and casually placing it in his lap.

Jackson just raised his eyebrows knowingly and exited the closet.

"Finally." He said to himself.

Back in the closet, Miley's head was resting on Oliver's pillowed lap with her eyes closed. Oliver was playing with her hair that had teased him for so, so long.

And they were both thinking the same thing: thank god for nail polish.

**Horrible? Yes, no? Wonderful? Yes, no? Please review and let me know **


End file.
